


Hold on to me as we go

by yabamena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabamena/pseuds/yabamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rent is higher than it's worth, but it's what they can afford, and they're old hands at making do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to me as we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JENGEORGE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/gifts).



Dean and Seamus's first flat is little more than a walk-in closet with a miniscule kitchenette and a box of a bathroom, and the place's two small windows provide an uninspiring view of a brick wall. The plaster walls are dingy and there's just no telling what that stain in the corner is. The Murphy bed squeaks and groans with the slightest shift, and the stove only works when it wants to.

The rent is higher than it's worth, but it's what they can afford, and they're old hands at making do.

It helps that Mrs. Thomas gifts them with a nice set of curtains, and Mrs. Finnigan gives them a kettle and cups. When Seamus puts up a Kestrels poster on the greyest of the walls, the emerald-green and yellow brighten up the place considerably. So does the little round rug Luna made for them, and they place it in the corner under a tiny side table.

The noisy bed bothers the neighbors more than is does them, a fact that delights Seamus and embarrasses Dean. However, there's enough other flat surfaces to make use of that they don't make themselves a nuisance. When the stove acts up, they're handy enough with magic and take-away menus to produce tea and supper. And honestly, Dean prefers to keep Seamus away from the kitchen as much as possible.

Their first flat is far from ideal, but it's theirs and it's perfect. More importantly, it's home.


End file.
